雲
Category:未使用資訊框模板 Appearance Yun is a human barrier master with red hair. He wears taoist robes. Personality Yun can be as cunning as Jing, but he also has a good heart and feels guilty about taking advantage of others. He also likes to talk which he does a lot of when Meatbun is around. He is a loyal friend and can be quite silly at times. Synopsis Eastern Continent arc After Prince had arrived on the Eastern Continent, he began fighting mobs in order to earn enough money to return to Infinite City. While he was training, Yun and Jing (Daoshi) were secretly watching him. They saw he was a strong player and came up with a plan to have him help them level up and at the same time gain enough money to go to the Central Continent. To set their plan into motion, Jing attracted the attention of a flaming skeleton with the hopes that Prince would save her which he did. She and Yun then told Prince about themselves and their classes and asked if he would help them train. He decided to help them on the condition that they did not ask about his past or try to find out who he was. They then invited him to eat as a restaurant owned by the local mob boss Huang Wei who had been harassing them because Jing would not marry him, in the hopes that Prince would teach him a lesson (which he did). After they had trained together for a while, Jing and Yun decided to take on the "Demon Lord" quest in the hopes that Prince might be able to complete it. If not, then they would have lost nothing. Following Prince's "defeat" of Kenshin, he gave Yun the hair tie. Jing and Yun now had enough money to buy the tickets, so they tricked Prince and threw him off a cliff hoping that it would kill him. Soon after this, it became apparent that Yun was having a great deal of guilt about what they had done to Prince, but Jing told him to suck it up since what was done was done. While they were discussing this, Huang Wei came up asking her to marry him for the hundredth time. A scuffled ensued with Huang Wei accidentally killing Jing (she pushed Yun out of the way). Yun then told Huang Wei that they would be leaving for the Central Continent soon and would be out of his reach. In response, he positioned his minions on the docks and told them if they saw either Yun or Jing they were to kill them. A few days later, Yun and Jing were face to face with Huang Wei again. While his lackeys held Yun down, he told Jing that he would have Yun killed and reduced back to level one if she did not marry him. While the crowd initially responded to this with protest, upon finding out who Huang Wei was, they back down. Prince and Kenshin who were nearby, noticed the crowd and came to see what was going on. When Prince discovered what was happening, he and Kenshin immediately helped Yun and Jing by killing Huang Wei and his lackeys. Feeling a deep sense of sadness, guilt and regret, they apologized for what they had done to Prince and asked if they could follow him. While in a restaurant after the fight, Prince pulled out Meatbun whom he had not fed in a while. Yun and Meatbun soon became fast friends talking to each other about what Prince called "nonsense". Yun's attachment to Meatbun was so strong in fact he got teary-eyed when Prince asked for him back. After Prince and Kenshin defeated the Prophets, they were given a Restoration Pill (The name is a pun. The way it is pronounced in Chinese makes it sound like something big, long and smelly.) as a prize. It had the effect that whoever ate it would be able to level faster for the following three days. Prince shared it with Yun and Jing which helped them to gain 15 levels in the three days the effect lasted. After that, they all headed back to Infinite City on Sunshine's flying carpet. Infinite City Invasion arc Yun arrived at Infinite City along with Prince, Jing, Kenshin and Sunshine using Sunshine's flying carpet just after Fan had gotten through the front lines. He used his rebounding barrier to defeat all the enemy mages and help defend the city. Rock & Roll Concert arc At the beginning of the arc, Jing and Yun are seen picking out a house in Infinite City. They were getting a head start on it because Lolidragon offered them a discount for buying it before the city became open to all players. They were planning on using the money that they did not spend on the tickets to pay for it. When the band came back during the tour, they ran into Yun's defensive barrier, which he apologized for. Jing also showed off her illusionary charm which tricked Prince into thinking that Yu Lian was around. At one point during the tour, Prince met up with them and told them that they were going to open a bookshop. While walking with them, they revealed to Prince that they knew he was Feng Xiao Lan. Yun also mentioned to Prince that they were not as clueless as his brother. They also promised to keep his identity a secret. Reputation arc Equipment He wields a prayer stick. Powers & Abilities Defense Skill *'Egg of Absolute Protection:' *'Rebound Barrier:' Create a barrier around him or one of his teammates. Reflects his opponent attacks. Rebound_barrier.jpg|Rebound Barrier Trivia Category:角色 Category:Male Category:Avatar Category:人族 Category:結界師 en:Kekkaishi